fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Funtime Fallbreaker
Were you looking for the normal counterpart, Fallbreaker? "He was built without correct face plates, they wouldn't bother fixing him, so they put him away, scrapped idea, he and Funtime Freddy were supposed to do a puppet show...but...as I said, there was a flaw and he was dubbed too scary for the children. You need to go around him and his wire nests. He'll be sitting on a perch... run." -CB, Talking about him. Behavior You must avoid wire nests, and huck a sharp object into one of his faceplates, allowing you to get near him... for about 10 seconds. You must continuously huck them at his faceplates to get him to stop pursuing you, then run over to him and press the button on the bottom of his head, and his plates will open. You then may press another button on his arm. Of which will release his endoskeleton from his shell. His endoskeleton will then crawl towards you, and in order to stop the endoskeleton, you must throw wires from the nests at his head. The wires will seep between the endoskeleton and disable him. His eyes will dislodge, roll away, and activate at your feet, staring up at you. Appearance He appears to have pink and white as a color scheme. He also appears to have a chica puppet. Though he also appears to have empty eye sockets, (See Trivia for reasons that he doesn't.) His endoskeleton is also twisted. And his eyes appear deactivated. Trivia * If you hit him in the side of his head, his eyes fall out. * His left hand, while this is hard to see at first glance, are missing the top bit of his left pointer finger * He was, while in development, considered to be a raven, but ended as an owl, as ravens are seen as bad signs. * He may ask a question like "Am I in hell, or am I just dead?" while he sits. * He appears to be barrelling into you in his jumpscare. * You can see a small caption, saying "Fzbr Ent. Inc prpty, we are not liable for the risk this animatronic you rented or purchased may have." * His eyes appear to be a blend between blue and purple. * His right leg's joint clips into his upper leg. If you run around to look at him rear view, it shows through the leg. * He. Taking enough time to study detail, if you look at his hands, you can see pieces of felt where a stopwatch/tape recorder would sit. * When he kills you, his face plates open, and this makes it apparent that his eyes are to the side of his sockets on the plates * If you get close enough, For half a second, his eye sockets will leak "blood and mucas" * After the jumpscare, there is a chance to see a picture of someone putting Funtime Fallbreaker together. And another of him putting shells on you, whilst holding a speaker. Your chest has a large hole in it, and the other shows an odd animatronic, blood leaking from everything in it, staring into the screen. It also appears to be a goat on further inspection. * When he is scooped, his endoskeleton twitches, and its hanging from the scooper, * There is a sound file of him whispering. "You won't suffer anymore" It is unused. * He screams "HUGS" before he is scooped. * If you look extremely close. There is a few animatronic wires in his plates. * His crawling animation has bloody hands, leaving bloody footsteps and hand prints. * There is a small chance, that when you are scooped, you see him in the corner, staring you down. Category:Males Category:Evil Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Funtime